Truth or Dare?
by KaylaAnonymous
Summary: The flock plays truth or dare and some things get intense, Figgy, Faxness, and possibly other messed up pairs, there is going to be more then one chater but I don't have to to write one write now, Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, It's KaylaAnonymous here, and for most of you i'm not that anonymous to anymore but I hope you like this, I wanted to try a Truth or Dare fanfiction, I don't how it will turn out but I hope you like it. Figgy? Miggy? Nazzy? Read an find out.**

Max's POV

"Hey everyone!" Angel squealed running into the living room where all of our snacks were set up for Flocky game night. (Flocky= Family duh)

"I have the most amazing idea for a game!" she continued her and Nudge now jumping up and down in there seats. "What is it?" I asked suspiciously "Truth or Dare" she said her evil eyes darting towards me, they all knew whatt she was doing. And so did I, I tried to stop her before it's to late. "Angel don't use mind-" but then everything stopped and in my mind all I wanted to do was play truth or dare.

I wouldn't answer or say anything and Angel was starting to get annoyed so Fang decided to take matters into his own hands "Yeah Angel, we'll play truth or dare, and Max will play too" He said trying to act like he wasn't five seconds away from being murdered.

I looked over giving him the body language that says 'You are so not getting away with this'. So we all got in a circle on the floor.

Let the games begin.

"Can I go first?" I heard Iggy ask from acrossed the room. "Sure." I said not really paying attention to what was going on in the first place. "Okay, who should meet there demise first..." He said scanning the room for the first victim of this vemonmous infected game.

"Max, Truth or Dare?" He said with a grin that was overbearing.

I growled at him for picking me and then replied "Truth" he waited a few seconds "Chicken." I grinned evily "I'm not chicken, I'm just not stupid." I retorted. "Whatever, Is it true that...Fang was a better kisser then Sam was?" He asked chuckling.

My eyes widened. "Uh..." Smooth Max real smooth. "Well?" Fang said who was, to my suprize sitting next to me the whole time.

I gulped. Here comes humiliation. "Yeah, Fang's a better kisser then Sam" I said in a low hushed voice. I looked at Fang fromt he corner of my eye and he was turning red with embarrassment.

"My turn." I say trying to change the subject. And now that it was my turn it was time to get revenge on Fang. "Fang, Truth or Dare?" I asked grinning wildly out of my control.

He just sat there for a moment, wonder what he's thinking.

Fang's POV

"Fang, Truth or Dare?" Max asked me with a huge smile covering her face. Uh-oh, I regret playing this game now. "Dare.." I say unsure of myself. "Well, this is gunna be fun, I dare you to kiss Iggy on the lips." Max said and everyone in the room broke out into laughter. Except Iggy who was like "No way dude!"

She isn't really going make me kiss Iggy was she? I mean, does she really hate that game that much? "Max you can't make me-" I started but Max cut me off "No, I don't have to make you, you already HAVE too" She said, her body language said that she wanted to be the one I kissed though.

I sighed "I'm going to get you for this." I said coldly walking over to Iggy. You can imagine the torture on Iggy's face. I quickly dipped in and kissed Iggy but just before I pulled away I heard an erioson of people high-fiving Max. I sat back down, so horrified I didn't move nor speak. No I wasn't mad at Max I was just secretly plotting my revenge.

After everyone quiet down "Fang, it's your turn" Angel said quietly. I didn't have to think about who I was going to ask, It just came naturally. And if you thought Max you would be wrong. "Truth or Dare Angel?" I questioned. I could see her litter face light up with delight. "Dare" She said not worrying about the coniquencs whatsoever.

Max's POV

Okay, seeing Fang slightly angry, is so fricken hot! I mean look at him! I should have dared him to kiss me. But that's okay because he probably doesn't even like me.

"I dare you to read Max's mind and tell me what she is thinking right now" he said so fast I couldn't process what was happening so I could change my thought. Angel rolled her eyes with a smirk on her face.

No, no, no! I kept repeating in my head.

"She's thinking about how hot you look when you're slightly angry" She replied her and Nudge giggling at the end.

I turned red. I could tell, I tucked my knees into my chest and hid my face.

This is why I hate this game! I thought to Angel.

Fang smiled. "Is that it?" he asked curious for more dirty little secrets. "Well...there was one other thing..but" Angel commented trying to think of an excuse not to tell him. "Angel, you have to follow the rules if you ever want to play again." He said sneekily.

"She said...She said she wished she dared you to kiss her instead of Iggy" she said regretful. At this point I couldn't take the embarassment and screamed into the pillow I now had inserted over my face.

"Oh, really?" He said looking down at Max. "It's getting late everyone should just go to bed" I muffled into the pillow. "Come on Max some of us didn't even get to go yet and besides there's nothing to be embarassed about and it's not even that late can't we play for a little bit longer Max? Please?" Nudge exclaimed I swear that girl doesn't breathe.

"Yeah Max, things are just getting heated up" Fang said sliding his hand up and down my back giving my cold chills each time.

I heard Angel giggle and Nudge snort seeing how much Fang was affecting me.

"We'll play again in the morning, get alt least 4 hour of sleep and then we'll play I promise" I said my head now off from the pillow. Yet, Fang was still moving his hands up and down my back. "Fine." They all outed heading off to there rooms leaving Fang and I alone.

"So, Max" he said his voice teasing with knowledge not ment for him.

"I'm gunna do you a favor" he continued and I'll admit I was a little curious now. I looked over at him "Favor?" I ask but he didn't answer. I was just about to say something but he leaned in and kissed me. The shock of warmth and softness from Fang's lips to mine when they first touched was magical.

I went to pull away but Fang was obviously determined because he pulled me closer and moved his hands to both my sides. But I still pulled away long enough to grt out the words "Fang stop" my voice making him want more.

"I love you, You know I do." He said "when you get your feelings figured out let me know" He said winking at me and going upstairs.

**

* * *

**

**Okay so this wasn't the best chapter...there is going to be more, I just don't know when yet I less then three you all and review gammit!**


	2. Little Figgy, Little Fax

Hey guys, okay, I'm going to try to add a little Faxness into this chapter BUT, this is more along the lines of Figgy in my head...Okay, Max's POV is Faxness and Fang or Iggys POV is Figgy. Enjoy!

Max's POV

I have done it. I have found the perfect revenge to get back at Fang but first, I need to start up a game of Truth or Dare.

"Hey everyone get down here!" I shouted up to my Flock who were all in there rooms. My mom and Ella were out shopping so this would be the perfect time to play.

"What's up?" Iggy asked coming out of the bathroom with Gazzy..I'll worry about that later. "Well, seeing as how My mom and Ella aren't here I thought this would be a good time to continue that game of truth or dare we were playing" I said smirking evily at Fang as he gave me a worried expression.

Angel laughed and rolled her eyes "Yeah, lets do it! Can I go first?" she asked me and I knew exactly what she had in mind.

"Of course you can Angel" I said more then excited. I caught a glimse of regret in Fang's eyes which only made me happier. As the flock walked into the living room I stopped Fang in the hall way.

I pushed him up against the wall and catching him off guard, I planted my lips onto his. I felt him smile against my lips as a stepped back.

"Get ready Fang" I said to him heading down the hall way "Revenge is on it's way and Iggy is involved" I said as we walked into the living room, Fang's eyes about to pop out of his head.

I smiled at Angel giving her the hint to begin. "Okay, Truth or dare Max?" She said without hesitation making Fang more nervous then before. "Hmm...Dare" I said, Nothing could be that embarressing right? "I dare you to...Go into Fangs room and figure out of he where's boxers or briefs" She said and Fang's face flushed.

I smiled and nodded heading towards Fangs room.

"That is the worst dare ever..." He muttered to himself but I heard it from in his room. "If you think this dare is bad, wait to see yours" I yelled out to him. Even though I wasn't next to him I felt him shutter.

I opened Fangs drawer and found a bunch of boxers, I grabbed a pair and backinto the living room hiding them behind my back.

"Well?" Angel insisted I looked over at Fang and then I spoke "Boxers" And help up a pair of his boxers while dancing around as everyone laughed. Fang's face was beat red.

"Max stop that" He said getting up from the couch running towards me so I took off into the hall way and half way up the stairs until he grabbed my ankle making me fall giving him time to catch up to me.

"Hand them over" he insisted but I just shook my head. "Come get them" I said leaning in like I was going to kiss him. He smiled and leaned in too but before he knew what was happening I was down the stairs into his room.

I put them back and went to sit on my spot on the couch but before I could I realized Fang was already there. I rolled my eyes and took my seat. "Truth or Dare, Fang?" I asked not needing reminding it was my turn.

"Uhh.." He said his mind obviously going blank.

"C'mon Fang, Pick your poison" I said giving him darting eyes with a evil smile on the side. "I pick truth?" He said not very certain of himself.

"Hmm..Well I was going to do something to embarrass you for a dare but if you want to be a chicken..." Before I could say anymore Iggy came over and whispered something in my ear that made me smirk.

"If you could have anyone here in the room to be your slave, who would it be and what would you make them do?" I ask tilting my head at the end.

Fang just stared at me blankly "I don't think I can answer that" he said bluntly.

"You have to it's the rules." I said unamused. "Well, I know I have to answer it, But the younger kids really shouldn't hear what I would make you do" he said winking at me.

The whole flock bursted into laughter, except for Iggy he's been acting really weird lately.

I blushed and stood up "That's enough for tonight!" I said walking away and everyone just agreed because they didn't really want to play in the first place.

I went into my room and put on my mp3 player, time to relax and clear my mind.

Fangs POV

I was about to go into Maxs room to answer her question that the kids couldn't hear until Iggy stopped me in the hall "Can I talk to you for a minute in my room" He asked me, "Sure Igs" I said walking into his room. He closed the door, I could feel his shaking so I turned around to see him only a few inches away from my face.

My heart started to beat faster but I really didn't know why, It was just Iggy right?

Well, that's what I thought until he leaned in and kissed me, I tried to pull away but he had a tight grip on my arms so I couldn't break loose. So, I just gave in and kissed him back, It wasn't to bad, not as good as Max, but still not bad.

After like two minutes of kissing he reluctdently(sp?) broke the kiss, resting his forehead on mine.

"I guess I know what you called me in for" I said pretty much speechless of all words. "Yeah, and I guess by now you know im bi" Iggy said and I nodded silently.

By now both of us were breathing hard as he kissed me again. But I pulled away, "Iggy we can't do this" I said matter of factly. "Why not?" He whined to me "Because im in love with Max, I'm sorry." I said and I meant it too.

"It's okay...I kinda knew all along" He said smiling. "You better go, you got a hot babe waiting for you" He said, ah Iggy, the sexest pig we all know and love.

I opened Iggys door and I decided, I'll go to Max's room tomorrow, For now i'm just gunna go to bed.

Poor Iggy, Got turned down, but who can't resist the emo hunk? No one I say NO ONE! Anyone, please no flames because I made Iggy Bi Kay? Thanks

R&R? 


	3. Miggy over Fax

**Anyway this is a new chapter of truth or dare, I hope you like it an review ~KaylaAnonymous~**

* * *

"Fang what are you doing in here!" I squealed peering my head out of my shower at him. "Relax Max" he said as he started to strip off his clothes. "No, no, no!" I said wrapping a towel around me and turning off the water. "You're no fun." He teased walking towards me. I gulped inching back to the wall.

"Let's go" He said grabbing my hand.

"Where are we going?" I asked yanking my arm away.

"It's time for the next game of truth or dare" he said and walked out. Damn it, I don't want to play truth or dare, I thought while I got dressed and walked out into the living room.

"I'm not playing." I stated but I felt this weird urge to play now as I started to walk to the couch, then I realized what was happening. "Angel knock it off!" I said but it was too late, I had already sat down on the couch, she sent me an apologetic look.

I gulped. The game had begun.

"Truth or Dare, Iggy?" Gazzy asked not even being picked to go first. Iggy didn't look the slightest bit nervous. But I could tell he was worried by the expression planted on his face.

"Dare."

Everyone was looking back from Gazzy to Iggy like a tenis match. Gazzy grinned and stood up for a more dramatic affect. "I dare you Iggy, To kiss Max." He said laughing hysterically. But no one else thought it was funny. Actually the rest of us were more like horrified, staring at Gazzy like he had just murdered Total or something.

"Uh, Gazzy I'm not gonna..." Iggy began eyeing Fang, watching for the second Fang was gonna strike either Gazzy for daring it, and me for having to do it.

"You have too! It's the rules!" Gazzy interupted hitting the table as if he were in court. (Iggy's Pov for a minute) I gulped. Fang is going to murder me, I mean I like Max I really do, and she's hot but it's not worth getting killed just to kiss her, right?...Right?

Iggy stood up and starting walking towards me. Fang was sitting in a chair in the corner, yet I could still feel him tense up when Iggy took my hand to make me stand.

"Gazzy when this is over, you're dead." I said as Iggy leaned in looking worried about what Fang would but saticfied that he got to kiss me.

As lips touch mine I heard Fang look away and clench his hands into fists. I drew away, seeing as how the bet was over but Iggy put his hand behind my head and pulled me in.

"That's enough!" Gazzy exclaimed making the gagging sign with on hand and holding his throat with the other. Iggy rolled his eyes and let me go. I sat make down quickly and stayed more silent then Fang, If that is theoretically possible.

Someone, I'm not sure who, cleared there throat breaking the silence then Iggy spoke maybe too soon for Fang's pleasure.

"Truth or Dare, Fang?" He asked and watching Fang look over and glare at Iggy and his body language read 'Pick again my friend'. Iggy gulped and nodded. "And by Fang I mean, Angel." He said looking at Angel avoiding Fang's glare.

When I looked at Angel, her eyes were wide open and terrified. Well that's a first I thought as she talked unsteadily. "D-dare?" she said not breaking eye contact. With me.

"I dare you to...uh, put Max's hair in a pony tail?" He said not sure exactly if he should bring me back into the picture so soon. I looked over at him, glaring. He smiled at me and looked away as Angel ran to the bathroom get a hair ribbon and comb. Great. She ran out with a huge smile on her face. This day couldn't get any worse I thought as I felt her twisting my hair in the ribbon.

"Ow, ow ow" I kept saying and she shushed me and told me to suck it up. Yeah, she was going to pay for that later. I actually like having my hair up, it feels nice. Fang and Iggy kept staring at me which made me nervous.

Angel looked around and thought. "Truth or Dare, Nudge?" she asked looking at her crooked-headed.

"Truth." She said with a smile. That's my girl she wasn't as stupid as the rest of us who said dare.

"Hm, Who do you think Max should date out of Fang or Iggy?" she questioned. I shuddered at the thought of me being with Iggy. I mean he's hot and he's funny, but he's just not...Fang.

"Uh, I think it should be Max and..." She stopped looking back and forth between Fang and Iggy for a moment.

"Iggy." She said regretfully.

Iggy looked pleased with the answer but Fang got up and stormed off to his room, slamming his door. I glanced around looking at the nervous faces.

"Uh, yeah, That's all for today guys, get ready for bed" I said and went to my room, I could tell Nudge was disappointed but for once she didn't say anything.

I layed down on my bed and closed my eyes until I heard a knock at the door. "Come in" I said not knowing who it was or what they wanted. When I opened my eyes I regret saying come in. It was Iggy.

"Can we talk for a second?" he asked sounding more in pain then guilty or sad. I nodded silently sitting myself up in my bed. He walked over and placed his hand over mine, want to know anything I regret? The convosation that was about to happen.

He sat there looking at me. Neither of us said a word for a couple minutes until he leaned in and kissed me. I felt my heart stop as he moved his hand to my side pulling me in closer. I was gonna push away but I didn't. Why? Well, I don't know. Maybe I have feelings for both Fang and Iggy.

I kissed back and felt Iggy's lips turn into a big grin as he tried to enter his tounge. I let him not sure if it was the right choice or not. I felt his tounge, slithering around my mouth memorizing everything.

He moved from my lips to my neck. I'll admit I was enjoying myself but this had to stop. I couldn't do this to Fang it's not right, and it's not fair to him. I slowly pushed Iggy away and told him that he should go back to his room. He didn't say a word and left my room smiling mummling something about his 'Nether Regions'. But I didn't ask.

I closed my eyes, There is one thing that I knew for certain.

Iggy was a much better kisser then Fang was.

* * *

**R&R?**


	4. Fudge Causes Drama

**I hope you like this new chapter! There is alot more drama, I can't wait to start writing the next chapter, If there is another. ~KaylaAnonymous~**

**

* * *

**

I groaned. Opening my eyes to just shut them again, A stream of light came through my window landing right on me. I sighed, and rolled over.

I don't want to get up. I kept thinking over and over as I heard my door creek open. I froze, I didn't hear any of the flock which usually isn't a good thing. I felt two small hands grab my ankles and began tugging me out of bed. It couldn't be Angel or Nudge there stronger then this, Which could only leave one other person.

Ella.

I opened my eyes and glared at her, Squirming my legs around trying to make her let go, but she held on with all her might.

"I can't believe you played Truth or Dare without me!" She exclaimed, giving one last tug making me fall off of my bed. The flock was in the doorway warning her not to do it. How I get up in the morning determinds how I act the rest of the day. And right now I was seriously pissed off.

"Ella!" I yelled grabbing onto her ankle and pulling making her drop like a 50 pound weight. Her eyes looked like she was about to cry but then she turned evil. Sort to speak.

"I'll forgive you if you play a game of Truth or Dare with me and the flock." She said blinking her long black eye-lashes at me.

"No way am I playing that game again, Sorry Ella." I said standing up.

"Please O' please Max! One game won't hurt you, C'mon!" She begged jumping up and down. I sighed and nodded my head in defeat.

She squealed "Thank you, Max!" and hugged me.

I got everyone out of my room so I could get changed then we all met in the living room, It was kind of awkward before we even started because I was sitting inbetween Fang and Iggy. I regret playing this game. I sent Ella one last glare and then the game began.

"Truth or Dare?" Iggy asked Angel right off the bat.

"Dare."

"Hmm.." Iggy said thinking for a moment.

"I dare you to read Max's mind and tell us what she's thinking." he said and I felt an overwhelming urge to hit him, So I did.

"She's thinking that it's really awkward to sit between you and Fang, and that she's going to kill Ella for making her play this game again." She said giving an innocent smile.

Iggy nodded.

"Truth or Dare, Max?" Angel asked me. I sighed what was she up to now?

"Truth." I replied.

"You're such a chicken." she said but seeing the glare I gave her shut her up. Yep, let my bad mood begin.

"Who's a better kisser Fang or Iggy?" she asked giggling. My face turned ghost white, She is so going to get it. I saw curious looks from all around the room.

"Uh, Iggy." I muttered hoping nobody would hear. But of course they did and everyone busted out laughing, except Iggy, Fang, or I. Iggy was smiling as he secretly reached over and poked my side, making me squeak.

I got stares from all around, but I just shrugged them off.

"Truth or Dare?" I asked Gazzy already knowing what my revenge on Angel is going to be. The look on Angel's face was horrified. She had obviously read my mind.

"Dare."

"I dare you to go in Angel's room and let one rip." I said. Ah yes, The most deadly bird-kid power in the world in the hands of a bomb loving eight year old. Gazzy grinned and ran in Angel's room. Coming out several seconds later.

"The deed is done ma'am" he said bowing the a soldier. Angel hung her head low as I heard Nudge muttering something about Angel staying in her room tonight.

"Truth or Dare, Ella?" Ella gulped, who knows what Gazzy is capable of. So she took the safer way of things.

"Truth."

"Is it true that you have a crush on Iggy?" Well, almost always safer. She nodded her head and moved to the back of the room.

"Wait, that's not fair!" Iggy complained "I didn't hear the answer!" I rolled my eyes. This is what Ella gets for making me play, especially this early in the morning.

"She said yes, Iggy." I told him, and she scolded me. I smiled sweetly.

"Truth or Dare, Fang?" Ella asked. I gulped, just try and act casual Max, It won't even dawn on her to add you in the dare or truth.

"Hm, Dare." Ella's smile grew wide on her face.

"I dare you to kiss Nudge." Fang looked terrorized but Iggy and I, we broke out laughing, I even clapping my hands fro dramatic affect.

"Let's see it!" I said whipping out my camera, Iggy doing the same.

Fang stood up and walked over to Nudge stiffley. As there faces were getting closer together I felt like my heart was getting ripped right out from inside of me. And when it happened, let's just say I didn't take it well.

"That's all for today." I said not looking at anybody going to my room and slamming the door and hard as I could. It almost fell of it's hinges. Ella sent Fang and Nudge and apologetic look and sighed. She knew she had made the wrong decision.

* * *

**I hope you loked this chapter, It was a little shorter then the last but that's okay.**

**I'm only going to continue this story if I get some reviews in so R&R.**


	5. Total's Talk, Fang's Freak

**Okay, so I'm not really normal, But then again we all knew that. I'm updating this at 12:00 a.m which means, half of you aren't going to read this until, well, the afternoon tomorrow. But what can I say, it's easy to write at night. Sorry for the long wait, but don't hate me! ~KaylaAnonymous~**

I ran to my window, throwing my face in a pillow and bursted into tears. How could Ella do this to me? She knew I like Fang. No, she knew I love Fang.

I heard a knock at the door.

"If it's Nudge, Fang, Ella, Gazzy, or Angel then go away!" I yelled. But, I heard the door open anyway.

"You forgot me." Total said leaping onto my bed, where I joined him.

"Hi, Total." I said my voice cracking.

"Look Max, I may not be an expert on relationships but listen to me when I say; You and Fang are perfect together." he paused "But so are you and Iggy, and until you figure out which one you really want, you can't go getting mad because Fang kissed some other girl." As much as I wanted to argue with him, I knew he was right.

"You know Total, for a dog, you're pretty smart." I said to him as he was leaving. When my door was once again closed I drifted off into a sea of thoughts, some normal and some not so much. It started with things like; Who should I chose? I wonder if the flock is talking about me right now.

But then it turned into psychopathic things like 'Why is it when you say beer can in a british accent it sounds like Bacon?' and 'Okay, if Iggy and Fang were drowning in a pool of Bacon, who would you save?' Was I pregnant or something because this craving i've been having for bacon is starting to creep me out.

_It's just so mouth-watering..._

"What are you thinking about?" Fang asked. How was he standing in my door way this whole time and I didn't notice?

"Bacon." I replied causally.

He nodded in silence not even thinking twice about my random Bacon obsession that is growing. He sat next to me on the bed and moved my hair out of my face.

"No!" I said leaped backwards, hitting my wings on the wall. I grimaced in pain.

"No what?" Fang asked worried.

"Everytime you touch my hair it always ends in kissing" I said opening my bathroom door trying to close it on Fang but he caught it with his foot. (Yes, it's amazing, I have my own door.)

"What's so wrong with that?" I asked teasingly sliding his hand up and down my arm through the crack in the door. Where he touched left tingles, making me lighten my grip on the door thus how he opened it.

He pinned me up against the wall, smirking. I shook my head and squirmed around trying to move away. But Fang and I both knew that it was no use. Do you think he would let go if I just yelled Rape?

No, that would just turn him on...

Okay, let's just ignore that last sentence and continue with what happened.

I finally gave up on squirming and just turned my head away refusing to look at him. He slide his hands from my hips up to my shoulder blades and back down. He repeated this motion as I felt myself relaxing.

No. I can't do this. I thought starting to freak out again. I can't keep leading him on while at the same time liking Iggy. Wait, maybe I can, I mean teenage girl's all around the world like other guys while there dating someone. Like, It's like Fang is Edward, I'm Bella and Iggy is Jacob. Great, quoting twilight in my head this CAN'T be good.

As I fought my thoughts back and forth I didn't realize that my guard was down and Fang had pinned my wrists over my head against the wall and was leaning in to kiss me. My breathing deepened the closer and closer he got to me. When I'm older this just might be my death, Fang. One day he might go too far and I'll have a heart-attack or a stroke. Then they can make a new icecream called Death by Fang.

Hm, I wonder if Fang would taste good? Maybe he would be Bacon flavored, Oh, here I go with the bacon thing again.

My mind completely froze when Fang's lips met mine. I refused to kiss back, but I knew it would happen. It always happened. I couldn't pull away. I mean I really couldn't, I had my back up against the wall and Fang was to strong for me to push.

Trapped.

I was trapped in a vortex of Fang. A yummy vortex, and really if I think about it hard enough I can taste the bacon that Fang has for breakfast on his lips. Damn it Bacon you will be silenced!

"Fang stop!" I pleaded but nothing would do, he just kept at it, pressing me up against the wall harder. It actually started to hurt.

"Fang please stop!" I managed to get out between kisses. But, it was like something had come over him and he didn't even care he was hurting me.  
I let out a cry of pain as his fingernails tore at my bare arms. The flock was banging on the door, demanding to be let in, but I couldn't move. I felt so helpless, so...so weak.

Iggy kicked down the door and dragged Fang off on me. But at this time my arms where bleeding down the sides and I was crying. Yes me, the invincible Maximum Ride crying in front of her entire flock. This is the first time anyone besides Fang has seen me cry. It just didn't feel right. Jeb and Dr. Martinez were also in the doorway.

Gazzy, Nudge and Angel dragged Fang off into his room, Iggy craddled me in his arms and tried assuring my that everything was going to be alright. But I couldn't stop shaking or crying.

Jeb ran into my mom's room to get ome medical tape for my arm wounds that were gushing blood all over Iggy. But he didn't care, he held onto my tight not letting go.

**Okay, so I made Fang the bad boy for a plot twist, and well everyone did say that they wanted Faxness right? Well you just got a whole lot of it. Please excuse my Bacon problems, I just really want bacon. Next chapter will not involve any Bacon.**

**R&R?**


End file.
